Beyond Help
by SharpShooter626
Summary: All is not well in the Kaiba Mansion. Tensions run high as a healthy sibling relationship turns awry. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, yeah that's right.  
  
Summary: All is not well in the Kaiba Mansion. Tensions run high as a healthy sibling relationship turns awry.  
  
Note: Hello all! I love Mokuba, and thought that maybe, you know, he deserves a story written with my own two fingers, while listening to U2's Sunday Bloody Sunday. ^^  
  
'Text' - Indicates Mokuba is thinking to himself.  
  
"Text" - indicates talking  
  
"TEXT"- indicates strong emphasis on a word.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
They say in chess, you gotta' kill the queen,  
  
and then you mate it.  
  
Oh I, do you?  
  
A funny thing, the king who gets himself assassinated.  
  
Hey now, every time I lose  
  
Altitude.  
  
You took a town by storm,  
  
the mess you made was nominated.  
  
Oh I, do you?  
  
Now put away your welcome, soon you'll find you've overstayed it.  
  
Hey now, every time I lose  
  
Altitude  
  
***************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba Kaiba sat, slightly slumped, in the car seat. He was more then vaguely aware of his brother next to him typing furiously on his keyboard. 'No attention' he thought sadly, 'but at least I see him. Some kids at my school barely see their "parents"' Mokuba sighed, and looked out the window. Everything was passing by quickly. He went to a different school, a private school. Of course Seto's idea, but Mokuba didn't mind. He made plenty of friends already; almost everyone in his 6th grade class likes him, almost. To Brothers and their friends, they hated Mokuba. He didn't know why, but he wished they didn't.  
  
The car stopped and Seto finally stopped typing. He glanced to Mokuba.  
  
"Have a good day at school, Mokuba."  
  
"Yes, Big Brother." was Mokuba's mere answer. Mokuba gave one last look at his brother, knowing that he may not see him until tomorrow. "Bye." He whispered as he got out of the car. Seto most likely didn't hear him, for he was back to typing on his lap-top.  
  
Mokuba walked in. He wasn't late, but wasn't early. For lack of a better term, he was right on time. He hurried to his class but, when he turned a corner, he found himself thrown against a wall. Leo stood there, a smirk plastered onto his face. Leo was generally good looking, just like his brother, considering the fact that they were twins. He had blue hair and blue eyes. Behind him stood Twitch, Frank, everyone calls him Twitch because he twitches every so often. He is kind of short and has brown hair and green eyes. Then, in the way back, was Mikie. Mikie is too nice for his own good. Twitch and Leo are the ones that drag him into doing bad things, most of the time. Mikie is very small, he looks 8 rather then 10 and he has large brown eyes.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Leo picked Mokuba up by his collar and held him against the wall.  
  
"Well, I believe I was heading for class. That is, until I was rudely interrupted by you and your asses back there." Mokuba could've mentally kicked himself. That was the second time that he got himself in way over his head.  
  
"What!?" Leo pulled back and then slammed Mokuba into the wall again. All the breath seemed to get pulled out of him and he gasped, grabbing Leo's hands and trying to pry them off. He wanted nothing more then to touch the ground and run.  
  
"What Leo?" He spat "did you not hear me, or did you not understand me. If you would like I could dumb that sentence back down a bit" Mokuba winced. 'What is wrong with me!? I am going to get beat up because I can't keep my trap shut!' To Mokuba's surprise, Leo dropped him.  
  
"We'll settle this after school, at the park. If your not there, then I best suggest that you transfer to a different school." He walked off, Twitch and Mikie followed. Mokuba slid down the wall until he was sitting. 'Oh what have I got myself into?'  
  
The rest of the day went by like usual, with the evil glares from Leo and Twitch and Noel constantly sending me notes which would say something like this:  
  
Mokuba, be careful. Leo is tough, he'll kill you if he feels like it. Don't mess with him, leave him alone, or at least tell your brother that he is bothering you!  
  
-Noel ^^  
  
'Tell my brother, yeah right. I barely see him, I think that for the time I do come in contact with him that I shouldn't be bugging him and telling him that this dip-shit in my class is giving me a hard time.' A chill ran down Mokuba's spine and he glanced at Twitch just in time to see him lunch a rubber band right at his face. The rubber band misses, of course, Twitch has no aim what-so-ever. Mokuba stares at him as he silently curses and starts hunting for another rubber band. Sliding down into his chair and sighing Mokuba thinks dejectedly 'This is going to be a long day.' Mokuba flinched visibly. 'Day!? What am I thinking, I meant to say year.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba had been dreading this all day, no, not the fight, lunch. Something always happens during lunch, and it is usually to him. He sat contently at his table talking to Noel and Autumn. Every so often he'd glance behind him, just to see if they were planning anything. After about five minutes into lunch, he and Noel were talking about the Planters' Nut when a French fry soared across the room and hit her. Mokuba knew it was most likely aimed at him, but he snapped when it hit Noel.  
  
He stood up and stomped over to their table, already knowing who threw it, for his lack of aim. Stopping only about a foot in front of Twitch, he waited. A small smile curved onto Twitch's face and Mokuba speared him to the ground. It was a mess of fists everywhere. Twitch got in a good punch, causing Mokuba to fall backwards.  
  
Mokuba couldn't tell what was happening around him. He heard shouts, but his head was pounding. Twitch may not be able to aim but he sure could pack a punch. Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed him and pulled him up. It was the administrator, and he didn't look happy. Twitch didn't care, he kicked Mokuba in the side and a deafening crack could be heard. Mokuba yelped and ran at him, but the administrator grabbed him again. The anger only grew and Mokuba spun around and punched him right in the gut. He doubled over and Mokuba turned to Twitch again, but before he could do anything, about 8 teachers pinned him down on the ground. He thrashed about, but couldn't break free. Finally, I gave up, letting his body go limp, and for the first time he realized the terrible pain that throbbed in his side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole trip to the principal's office was a blur; Mokuba was starting to think they just teleported there. He sat there, biting his lip trying to will the pain away. He looked to Twitch and wondered if he looked as bad as Twitch did. Twitch had a black eye and blood was crusted around his nose, blood trickled from his hair line and he was pretty pale.  
  
The sound of the door opening got Mokuba's attention and he looked up to see a pretty mad looking Seto walk in. Mokuba swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. Another door opened and the principal called Seto in. Seto walked by Mokuba, not even looking at him once. 'I am doomed'  
  
For the next 10, maybe even 20 minutes the only sound to be heard was the administrator, the Principal, and Seto shouting from the other room. Finally, Seto stormed out, he walked over to Mokuba and not-to-gently took hold of his hand and pulled him up. No words were said between them, that is, until they got into the car. As soon as the car started moving Seto turned towards him.  
  
"What were you thinking!? Mokuba Kaiba, what in God's name possessed you to do that. At first I thought that maybe you were acting out of self defense, but no, everyone saw it. You just went after that kid for no reason."  
  
"No! You're wrong, he threw something at me, but it missed and hit my friend!"  
  
"Then that is your friend's problem, Mokuba, not yours. What about the administrator, you had no right to do that! You are in so much trouble. You will most likely be expelled!" Mokuba tried to stop himself, he could end this argument right now, but his pride was hurt, and so was his side.  
  
"Good! I want to be expelled, I hate that school!"  
  
"You have no good reason to hate it, Mokuba!"  
  
"Well, I have a good reason to hate you!" Mokuba turned and stared out the window, the tears that built up in his eyes all through that argument spilled down his cheeks. He knew he crossed the line with that and Seto's silence spoke to him, telling him that that was not such a good thing to say.  
  
The car stopped and Mokuba ran out and into the mansion. His side ached and it hurt to breath, but he desperately wanted to get to his room. When he got there, he didn't slam the door, but shut it lightly. He walked over to his bed, laid down and cried until he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba stood outside of Mokuba's room. His thoughts dwelled on what Mokuba had said to him and he wanted to know what this good reason to hate him was. 'Maybe he was just upset, he didn't mean what he said' but deep down, Seto was dreading that it was true. Mokuba hated him.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A little everywhere I am afraid. This story just popped out of my head and isn't very organized. Sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2 Elevator chrisis

Than you so much for the reviews! ^^ I am glad that you guys took the time out of your day to read my stupid stuff.  
  
'Text' -Indicates thoughts  
  
"Text" -Indicates dialogue  
  
"TEXT" -Indicates heavy emphasis  
  
******************************************************  
  
One Hope Present Flesh that parts quiet along the knife blade Lyrics that resonate ring alive, fade. Spirals of chlorophyll cover, defy. While I am living, this hope cannot die.  
  
Edges of pain that has shrieked in my mind Trembling despair nearly batters me blind. Things left behind are more precious than breath. While I can speak, I will not yield to death.  
  
Watching the light for a chance of reprieve It will all funnel to what I believe. Time will bring healing, with scars it must give. While I am dreaming, my dream will still live.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Beyond Help  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was swirling in a mystic dance of colors, they cast mysterious shadows along the wall. Mokuba watched as they floated up to him and wrapped him into their security. He felt content for one heart-felt moment, but then they ran. They moved away faster then he could catch them. Within that instant everything disappeared.  
  
"Kaiba brothers, it's dinner time." The voice of his house maid, Ginny, rang in his ears. Mokuba was shaken awake. He took a good look around his room. It was dark, and seemed sort of despairingly quiet. The growling of his stomach seemed to yell at him to go get something to eat.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going. Don't rush me." Mokuba said absent mindedly as he started down stairs. The Mansion was poorly decorated, almost plain. It was okay, but not something that you want to wake up to everyday. When Mokuba got into the dinning room he bowed his head. It was empty, void himself. The room was desolate and would be completely quiet if not for the sound of Raymond, our cook, cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Mokuba whispered to no one in particular as he sat down. He waited patiently, but after about twenty minutes, it was wearing out. Walking into the kitchen, he was shocked to see it empty. "Ray?" He said, glancing around the kitchen. He spotted the phone; there was a piece of paper next to it.  
  
He approached it with three small steps and read.  
  
St. Marie Private School:  
  
We have decided that Mokuba will be assigned a temporary suspension. He is required, upon return, to make up all work necessary. Also, he is required to attend two classes with Mr. Barber, the Administrator, to repent for his actions. We are truly sorry for what has happened and understand your situation.  
  
-Sister Mary Regina, Principal  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened. He read it over just to be sure he didn't misunderstand. He was right; he wasn't going to be expelled! He had to tell Seto, it was still not good, but it was better then before and he didn't want Seto to not only ignore him, but hate him too.  
  
Rushing out of the mansion, Mokuba realized that it was raining.  
  
"Oh shit, I am going to freeze before I make it to Kaiba Corp." Mokuba shoved caution to the wind and made his number one priority telling Seto. It seemed like the longer he was out there, the harder it rained. By the time he walked into Kaiba Corp. he was soaked. Mokuba didn't care though, at least not at the moment. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited. 'I hope Seto isn't still mad at me, it wouldn't help me if he was. I had better think of what I am going to say, I can't just run in there and scream happily "Seto! I'm suspended!" No, that would not be good'  
  
The elevator door opened and Mokuba watched as many business people walked out. 'Rush hour' he sighed. Finally, the stream ended, and Mokuba got in. He was the only one in there, which was understandable, because most people were LEAVING work, rather then coming in. He pressed the top button, where Seto's office was located, and started humming to pass the time.  
  
Mokuba loved riding the elevator, especially Kaiba Corp. ones. They went really fast.  
  
Suddenly a terrible quake went through the elevator. The lights flashed and then went off completely. Mokuba yelled as the elevator started to plummet. He could feel all the blood rush to his head and then it stopped. The whole elevator came to a sudden halt. Mokuba was thrown to the floor. He slammed his head into the marble floors and cried out.  
  
Tears came to his eyes as he sat up; he felt blood dripping from his hair. Putting a hand up, he touched the right side of the top of his head and winced. It was so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. There were no windows in elevators, and that only made things worse.  
  
"At least I am not claustrophobic." Mokuba mumbled, trying to make light of his current mood. The metal moaned and the elevator dropped down another two floors and came to a stop. Mokuba was again thrown up and then down.  
  
He laid there, unmoving. He was too afraid to move. 'If I take the energy to stand up, I will just fall back down once the elevator falls. God forbid I live through this.' Silence was hard to find, even in the elevator, the sound of metal on metal rang out along with the thunder.  
  
The darkness was starting to get to Mokuba. He would constantly close and open his eyes, trying to find a change in appearance. Fear was gnawing at the corners of his mind, but he wouldn't let it drive him, it would only make matters worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba walked through the hell of his company; the back-up generators were off-line. He had personnel down there right now working on that. People were running everywhere trying to fix the unfixable. Thousands of dollars of work were most likely lost in that instant, and without power, shall remain lost. Someone bumped into him, but before he could yell at them they started talking.  
  
"Sir, one of the elevator's cords snapped, the rest of the cords aren't strong enough to hold it, it's going to fall." 'How did he even know that was me?'  
  
"Is there anyone in it?" If there is no one in there, then Seto couldn't care less. Accept that, that would cost money to repair.  
  
"Yes, Sir, the main hall security and secretary saw your brother enter that elevator, it was on the way to the floor your office is on, it never made it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that is a cliffy ^^ Sorry to leave this off and all, but, you know, gotta' have suspense in there.  
  
Poor Mokuba -_-  
  
Oh, and sorry for the lack of words, shortness, of the story. I will post a larger one next. I will get to updating right away for you guys! 


	3. Chapter 3 It's only just begun

Bay: You know, I might have Mokuba die. JUST KIDDING! ^^ Or. was. I.?  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba finally decided to stand and instantly doubted his decision. His clothing weighed a ton, his side still ached painfully, and now, to add to everything else, the side of his head throbbed. He gripped onto the bars that lined the side of the elevator and put his head against the wall. His vision swam and he was about to sit back down when the elevator shuddered again.  
  
"No, no, please don't fall. I've made up my mind, I don't want to die. I want to live; I want to see my brother. I want to apologize to Twitch for hitting him like that. Don't fall, please don't fall." Another shudder rocked the elevator. 'I have to get out of here'  
  
Mokuba looked around the elevator, and then to the ceiling. 'It's no use; I can't look for a way out if I can't see.' He sighed, this situation was hopeless, and it was time to understand that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What!?" If that employee could see Seto's face right now, he'd run. Seto's face had turned exceptionally pale and shock, anger, pain, and despair seemed to register on his it all at once. "Get people down there immediately! I don't care what you have to do to get him out, just get him out!" the man ran off as fast as he could. Clicking on a mini flashlight, Seto started down to see where that elevator stopped.  
  
The lights flickered on for a brief moment and then, just as soon as they came on, went off. 'That is a good sign'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and froe? Can you tie them in a knot? Can you tie them in a" The elevator dropped an inch causing Mokuba's heart to race. "B-bow?" He couldn't stand it any longer. Leaping up, he ran to the doors and started banging on them! "Help me! Some one please, help me!" Five minutes passed with still no answer. Mokuba slid to his knees. "Anyone" His voice cracked slightly. The elevator shook and made a terrible noise. 'Oh no, it sure didn't like me banging on it'  
  
Tears slid down Mokuba's face. The loud shrieking the elevator did, only got louder, and then suddenly, it began decent again. This time it was far faster. 'This is it, it's not going to stop now' Mokuba screamed as the elevator plummeted. There was another loud crash and then Mokuba's world went black. Blacker then it has ever been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto had found the place where the elevator was. He shouted, hoping that Mokuba would hear him, but had no such luck.  
  
"Mokuba, can you hear me?" Seto's heart felt like it weighed more then himself. He couldn't lose Mokuba, not after all this time, and definitely not after their fight. The people who were working on getting the door open looked worried. They know something. "What, what is it?" The one man stood.  
  
"There is no way that the cords are going to hold him until we get this open." As if on cue, there was a terrible sound from behind the door, then a snap, and then another. It got silent for a second and then the elevator shrieked, it was a god awful noise. It told Seto two things, if this keeps up, his ears will most likely start bleeding, and that the elevator was falling.  
  
"MOKUBA!" He ran to the door, trying desperately to get it to open. An audible crash was heard and Seto slid to the floor, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Sir, that couldn't have been it, the crash would have been louder, it stopped somewhere again" Seto didn't need to be told twice, he stood up and took off to the stairs, shinning a flash light as he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba opened his eyes. Upon seeing no difference between the two, he figured he was dead, blind, or still in the elevator. With a light groan, he sat up. His head was pounding, and the sound of a drill wasn't making it any better. 'Wait, a drill!' He tried to stand but hit his head on something and fell back down. Partly because of the pain in his head, and then because his foot was stuck on something. It didn't hurt though. He felt along his leg and touched some sort of liquid. It wasn't sticky. He kept feeling and then gasped. Something was going into his leg, and the liquid stuff was blood! 'But why can't I feel my leg? Shouldn't this hurt?'  
  
Mokuba bit his lip, that might not hurt, but every other part of his body did. He stopped dead when he heard a muffled "Mokuba!"  
  
"Seto!" He shouted. "Seto is that you!" Mokuba waited for an answer and was relieved to hear Seto.  
  
"Mokuba, thank God, are you alright?" Seto sounded worried. 'Oh just wait until he sees me'  
  
"I don't think so, Seto." He figured he had better tell the truth "My leg, I think it's really bad. I can't see anything, and I can't feel my whole right leg."  
  
"That can't be good, Listen, Mokuba, just sit tight. We'll have you out of there in no time." Seto sounded so far away; Mokuba had to strain his ears to hear him. His eyes felt heavy. 'No, I have to hold on; I am not dying like this' Pain shot through Mokuba's leg like nothing he had ever felt before. He cried out in agony.  
  
"Mokuba!? Mokuba, please hold on, we're coming" Mokuba bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood. As much as he wanted to stay awake, the blissful fog of uncounsiousness seemed to be calling to him.  
  
"Baday" Mokuba whispered, his words slurring together as he leaned his head against the wall and let the darkness consume him. 


	4. Chapter 4 Death Bed Wishes

Hello all! Welcome to chapter three of Beyond Help. I just want to thank you for your reviews and to let you know that it is inspiring to know that people read my stories.  
  
Kikoken: Thanks for the review. I was trying to make it emotional. I was gonna make it a suicide fic, based upon Papa roaches, Last Resort, but I couldn't do that to Mokie ^^ so I changed it.  
  
Kris: I know you know where I live, and that is why I shall update soon!  
  
Meg: I'm glad you liked the story. I will make sure to update soon so that ya' can see what happens.  
  
Uniswift87: Mokuba is my all time favorite character! Sadly, I like to torture him. Sorry. ^^  
  
Mezu: More will come soon; I can only hope they are just as GREAT!  
  
Ghjhg: I will continue until the end! Glad ya' like it!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It feels like Independence Day  
  
And I can't break away from this parade  
  
But there's got to be an opening  
  
Somewhere here in front of me  
  
Through this maze of ugliness and greed  
  
And I seen the sun up ahead  
  
At the county line bridge  
  
Sayin' all there's good and nothingness.  
  
I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
  
Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same  
  
But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams  
  
I think of death, it must be killin' me...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Beyond Hope  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto's heart lurched as the room got quiet. The workers stood and started to slowly pull at the door. It came down fast but they caught it and lowered it. Seto was the first one in the doorway. It was bad, the elevator caved in on itself. Mokuba was right at the front leaning against a wall. A large piece of metal was pinning his leg to the ground, from his position it looked like the metal went right through mokuba's leg.  
Seto gasped and took a step back. Aside from the leg there was also blood dripping down his face and he was soaked. 'He must have been out in the rain. Why did he even come here anyway? Especially in a storm like this.'  
  
One of the men pulled the flashlight away from Mokuba's face and pointed it to Seto.  
  
"Sir, we shouldn't move him, we had better call an ambulance." Seto's face, if possible, went even paler.  
  
"Shine the flashlight on Mokuba again." His voice was anything but steady. The man did as he was told and Seto checked for a pulse. Relief swam through him as he felt one, but it was weak. "Call" Seto swallowed, "call an ambulance."  
  
"Right away, Sir." The man stepped aside and called 911. Meanwhile, Seto kept an eye on Mokuba. The room got quiet, accept for the labored breathing of the 10 year old. 'How could I let this happen? In my own company! This is terrible.'  
  
"Seto?" He was broken out of his thoughts by a weak voice.  
  
"Mokuba?" Sure enough, Mokuba's blue/gray eyes stared at him. They were half lidded and red rimmed, but they were Mokuba's eyes alright. "Just hang in there, Mokuba, an ambulance is on its way."  
  
"Can we go to the beach?" Seto was taken aback, that was the last thing he expected Mokuba to say.  
  
"Sure" He said, grasping Mokuba's hand. "We can go where ever you want." His little brother smiled weakly.  
  
"I want to go to the beach, and, and, and I want to feed the seagulls, and play in the water. Can we do that, Big Brother?"  
  
"Yeah, we can do that." Seto smiled back.  
  
"Sir, we will go out and direct the paramedics here, alright?" He turned and nodded, watching the two men take their leave.  
  
"I can't wait" Mokuba squeezed Seto's hand. "I've never been to the beach before, but I have heard l-lots of stories." Looking at mokuba's other hand; he realized that there was a piece of paper in it. He leaned forward and took it. Mokuba's gaze followed him. "Oh yeah" Mokuba coughed "I wanted to show you, I'm not expelled."  
  
"That's good news, Little Brother" Seto said as he looked though the paper. Blood was dripped on it, and it was also pretty wet.  
  
Suddenly the elevator shuddered, causing Seto to almost jump out of his skin. 'Whatever is holding it is getting weaker. Those damn paramedics had better get here quick.'  
  
"Seto, I'm scared" Tear filled eyes, looked wildly around.  
  
"It's okay, Mokuba. They'll get you out and you'll be fine. The only thing you have to do is stay calm, alright? Can you do that for me?" Mokuba nodded and then winced. 'Maybe I can get him free.'  
  
Seto reached into the mess of metal to see if he could dislodge something, but before he could do anything the elevator slipped an inch and a sharp piece jammed into his hand. He tried to pull away but it only ripped his skin. Fighting back a scream of pain, he looked at Mokuba.  
  
"Are you okay, Seto?" 'That's right, Mokuba can't see my hand. Should I tell him the truth, or would that scare him more?' "Seto?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mokuba." Seto couldn't help but look away; he was so normally good at lying. Mokuba, on the other hand, had the habit of looking away whenever he lied, almost like he couldn't stand to lie, especially to him. Seto took a deep breath and tore his hand free, immediately wrapping it close to himself. Mokuba looked at him, concern evident on his face. "I'm fine, Mokuba." Seto repeated. "It's only a scratch." 'Yeah, scratches need stitched, this is just not my day."  
  
After about another minute or so, the paramedics came rushing down the hall, one pulled him away from, Mokuba.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Seto couldn't help but get angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but they need room, and by the looks of it, that wound needs dressing." He looked at his hand and sighed, putting it out so that the man could tend to it. "It will need stitches, but for now I will just bandage it, we need to get him out. Seto looked over, but couldn't see anything, there were five people blocking his view. Sighing, he watched with little interest as the man bandaged up his arm.  
  
Things went by so slow for Seto. It seemed like hours that he stood, sweat shinning on his face. They had to bring in a saw and all sorts of other things to get Mokuba out, but they did. Walking over to the stretcher as they made sure his little brother was safely tied down, Seto put his hand on Mokuba's cheek. It was surprisingly warm, and he couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 'Or possibly a bad thing or a slightly better thing' He thought bitterly.  
  
"Ya'promised" Mokuba slurred. Seto figured he was talking about the beach and stared warmly into Mokuba's pain glazed eyes.  
  
"We will, Mokuba, we will." The paramedics rushed out and Seto followed in close pursuit. When they got outside, he was informed that he must ride in a different ambulance; there was no room in that one. He nodded and got in the other, his thoughts staying with Mokuba.  
  
'What would I do if I lost him? How would I survive? He is all I have left, and I won't give him up without a fight.' Seto thought confidently. 'I will make sure that Mokuba and I get a chance to go to the beach, and I will spend more time with him, just as long as he lives.' His thoughts, again, turned grim. 'He won't die. He won't die. He won't die.'  
  
He repeated it over and over until he got into the waiting room. Mokuba was rushed into surgery, and Seto got prepared for the long wait. 'He WON'T die, he CAN'T'  
  
". He just can't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sniff* Aww. so sad. One more chapter left! Well, two, if you count the epilogue.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope that you liked the story.  
  
Neff: Oh please, try sayin' that when you are sober!  
  
A/N: Umm. rum -_-'  
  
Neff: Pfft!  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5 Whispers in the Night

cont  
  
Julia: There was a huge fight at Mokuba's old school and the kid pulled out a gun. Seto got paranoid and didn't want his only family in a school like that. Other families were taking their own children out, so Seto put Mokuba into a Catholic school. It's actually what happened to my cousin, but hey, I am not that creative. Sorry for not stating that sooner or anything, but you know. I forgot, or just didn't feel like it. Thanks!  
  
Mokuba-Chan: Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Woodelf193: *sniff* I know, it's sad. Don't worry though! It'll get happier. I hope.  
  
Das: *whistles innocently* ^^ you'll see what happens, I can't guarantee that he lives though. Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Smoocher of Evil: You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reading!  
  
Uniswift87: Mokuba is my all-time favorite character. I cried when I read the Shonen Jump comic and Seto made him go through with that "experience death" thing. Seto was so mean! TO HIS OWN BROTHER! He even told Mokuba that he was pathetic. *cries* Oh wells, Then Yugi, I used to like Yugi more, but then Mokuba. well. yeah.  
  
Pestilence GH: *laughs like a maniac as the fires of hell engulf the room* Woops. umm. Yeah. thanks for the review!!!!!!! Haha! ^^  
  
Kikoken: Glad ya' liked it! More to come. Hope you guys like the last chapter. you know, after this one.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I've done everything as you say  
  
I've followed your rules without question  
  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
  
But instead of helping me to see  
  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
  
Out of control  
  
Where should I go?  
  
What should I do?  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
Cause I don't know  
  
If I can trust you  
  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
  
And all alone I thought you would be there  
  
(Thought you would be there)  
  
To let me know I'm not alone  
  
But in fact that's exactly what I was *************************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It felt like hours that he had been here. He could barely even remember when the doctor had showed him to a room and stitched up his hand. He didn't care about his hand, not right now at least. The only thing that mattered to him was Mokuba.  
  
Seto Kaiba paced through the waiting room, causing everyone else to cower. Nurses walked by, so did doctors, but none of them stopped to tell him how Mokuba was. To tell you the truth, he was becoming a little more then just irritated, he was down right pissed off.  
  
The next nurse that walked by, Seto grabbed viciously.  
  
"Listen! I want to know how my little brother is doing and I don't expect to wait one more minute to find out!"  
  
"Sir, calm down, just tell me his name and I will see, alright?"  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba" Seto put the nurse down not to gently and glared at her as she started looking through her papers.  
  
"He just came out of surgery, he is in ICU. He lost a lot of blood; they don't think he is going to make it. I'm truly sorry." Seto didn't have time for this, not now at least.  
  
"Can I see him, please?" The nurse nodded grimly.  
  
"I'm sure they'll let you in." He followed the slightly plump looking red haired women down a few halls and up an elevator until they came to room 275. The nurse slipped a key-card in and opened the door, motioning for Seto to walk in.  
  
"Just shout if anything happens, dear." He glared at her until she was well down the hall and then proceeded to walk into the room. Seto help is breath. Mokuba looked so small and pale. His heart clenched as he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat.  
  
Mokuba had a respirator hooked up to him. Where ever he looked he saw tubes and wires. He stepped forward and pulled a chair up to the bed. He grabbed Mokuba's hand as he sat down, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Come on Mokuba, please pull through this. You can't go to the beach if you don't. Please Mokuba." Silent tears flowed down Seto's cheeks as he watched Mokuba's chest heave up and down in a poor attempt to breath. "I don't know what to do without you little brother, don't leave, you're all I got."  
  
Gray eyes fluttered open, they stared, half lidded, at the tears in Seto's eyes.  
  
"Mokuba, oh Mokuba, please don't die." Mokuba shook his head lightly. 'He can't talk with that respirator on. How am I supposed to communicate with him?' Seto glanced down and saw a small smile play across Mokuba's lips. Confusion, he looked around to see what would make his little brother smile, but saw nothing but a plain hospital room. Curiosity got the better of him. He turned back and asked softly.  
  
"What is it?" Mokuba squeezed Seto's hand. Still confused, he decided to shrug it off. He was going to stay with Mokuba, and Mokuba was going to live. He didn't care what the doctors said, because they were wrong. His brother was a fighter, as strong as they come, and just as arrogant.  
  
Minutes past like hours. Mokuba had fallen back asleep and now Seto held his limp hand, squeezing it every so often. His eye lids threatened to close. 'I can't sleep, I have to stay awake.' But still, his eyes became heavy and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto opened his eyes, the room was significantly more light, and, upon second look, he realized that this wasn't even the room he was in before. Mokuba popped into his head. He looked at the bed and saw a peacefully sleeping Mokuba. 'With no respirator!'  
  
"Mokuba?" He whispered. Tiny lashes fluttered and then beautiful gray eyes stared into his blue.  
  
"Seto" Mokuba smiled. His voice was music to his ears; this was all he hoped for, that things would turn out well in the end, that life would just seem to get better. Seto moved forward and enveloped Mokuba in a tight embrace.  
  
"Mokuba, I thought I was going to lose you. I thought that I'd never see you again, but you're alright. Do you need anything?" Even as Seto spoke the words, he had an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"Seto" Mokuba's voice was strained, he was in pain. He looked up and into Mokuba's eyes. Panic threatened to consume him. His little brother's eyes were dark, lifeless. 'He's gone, but he was fine, he was fine just a minute ago!' Seto stood, tears running down his cheeks. He screamed in anguish. Light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. The bright lights made him regret that decision and he closed them just as quickly. After a moment he opened them again, blinking to focus. He was in the hospital, that much he could tell. The room was stereotypically white, and really bright. He groaned and rolled over, instantly surprised to see his big brother asleep in the chair next to the bed. He smiled. It was good to see Seto sleep. 'It's a change of pace, that's for sure.'  
  
Suddenly, Mokuba remember what had happened, the note, the elevator, the storm. 'I'm a-alive.' Mokuba laughed, but it became a coughing fit. He stopped, abruptly remembering that Seto was sleeping just a foot away from him. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him. He needed his sleep.  
  
"I do want to talk to you though." Mokuba whispered to Seto, reaching out and taking one of Seto's hands. Seto's eyes shut tighter, causing Mokuba to pull away, afraid he had done something wrong. Mokuba watched as Seto mumbled something in his sleep and clenched his fists. "Seto?" Mokuba said, his voice sounding scared and childish. "Big brother, wake up, you're just dreaming."  
  
It didn't work, Seto's breathing became labored, and then his eyes shot open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto's eyes shot open. He didn't realize he was screaming until he saw the look on Mokuba's face. Wildly shaking hands gripped his mouth in a desperate attempt to quiet himself.  
  
"S-seto" He looked at Mokuba, small hope developing in the depths of his heart. 'But it could be another dream. He could die, he could still die.' "Are you alright, big brother?" Seto smiled, this couldn't be a dream, it just couldn't.  
  
"I'm fine Kiddo, how are you feeling?" Mokuba stretched and then winced.  
  
"Just a little sore." He replied. Just then, a doctor entered the room.  
  
"Ah, good, you're awake, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba has made a good recovery, but that leg may become a problem. We're afraid that he might not be able to use it. He'll need to go through therapy." The doctor walked up to Mokuba and pushed him back into a laying position. "You have to rest, Mokuba. You're not fully recovered; there is still a great risk that you could injure yourself." Mokuba nodded. The doctor handed Seto some papers regarding the therapy.  
  
"Thanks you." He said lightly, watching the doctor walk out.  
  
"You hear that Seto?" Mokuba smiled. "I'm okay. Do you know what that means?" Seto looked to him and smiled back.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be taking a trip to the beach, that is, when you are recovered." Mokuba rolled his eyes and yawned. "Sleep Little Mokuba." Seto whispered, gently placing a kiss on his little brother's forehead. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Mokuba sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"G'night, Big Brother." He whispered, and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the. well. quickness of recovering from Mokuba. Also, sorry 'bout how long it took for me to get this chapter up ^^ I had midterms to study for all week. Also, I was wondering, if anyone knows and good sites with lots of Mokuba and Seto stories, please tell me! I can't find any and I am starting to lose my patience. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Epilogue

Mystical Sand: THANK YOU! Thank you so much for the review and the stories with Seto and Mokuba. I must admit a few of them I have already read. but the others I haven't and I can't wait to start reading, thanks^^  
  
Uniswift87: Sadly, yes -_- Seto did do that to Mokuba, but Yugi saved Mokuba. you know, being the over all good guy he is. Thanks for reading!  
  
Krista: Thanks for the review Krista, I'm glad you liked it, now get your sorry ass writing before I eat you! *growls*  
  
No name: ( Great name. That's okay. about not finding any stories and all. thanks for reading and reviewing though!  
  
Mokuba-Chan: This is the last. Epilogue they call it. So. enjoy. I know it's short, but it concludes everything.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I dig my toes into the sand. The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless,  
  
and in this moment I am happy, happy.  
  
I lay my head onto the sand. The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it. I'm counting UFO's. I signal them with my lighter, and in this moment I am happy, happy.  
  
The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in. Maybe I should hold with care, but my hands are busy in the air.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mokuba giggled as Seto put him onto his back and started running. The wind felt good against his face.  
  
"Faster." His voice was only a whisper. Seto slowed, but kept running.  
  
"Hmmm?" He mumbled, the smile remaining on his face. Mokuba looked at him, it had been a while since he'd seen Seto happy. He laughed.  
  
"Faster!" Mokuba shouted it this time, between breaths. Seto started running a lot faster. Mokuba instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Seto's neck.  
  
The sun was already setting. They had been here all day. Mokuba had gone swimming and fed the seagulls, just like he wanted to. This day was perfect and nothing could change it. Seto stopped and lifted Mokuba off him, holding him above the ground for a moment and then putting him down gently.  
  
"I think we should get going little brother. Doctor says that you should keep off that leg until we know for sure that it's alright." Mokuba opened his mouth to protest but Seto quickly silenced him by putting a finger up to his mouth. "Come on little Mokuba. It's time to go."  
  
Seto held out his hand and Mokuba took it, a smile broadening on his face. They walked across the beach. He stared out at the water; small lights glittered about making it even more beautiful. The beach remained empty and quiet, except for the gulls. They hovered around, some landing about five feet away from them. The smell of the sea lingered in the air.  
  
"Big brother?" Seto looked back at Mokuba and stopped walking. "Could we do one more thing before we leave?" He gave Seto the, all so famous, puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure, Mokuba, what would you like to do?" Seto replied, giving in easily to Mokuba's gaze.  
  
"Let's collect sea shells!" Mokuba pulled his hand away and ran down the beach. Seto watched for a moment and then ran after him. They collected see shells for about an hour. It was dark by then, and Seto smiled as he saw Mokuba yawn.  
  
"It's time we go Mokuba, we'll come back another time, alright?" Mokuba nodded. He walked over to Seto and gave him a small pink shell.  
  
"Yours." Mokuba mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. Seto took the shell from Mokuba and then lifted him up into his arms. Getting no protest from Mokuba, he began to walk. His little brother wrapped his arms around Seto and gray eyes drifted shut. "Love you." Mokuba sighed.  
  
"I love you too, little brother." With that, Seto and Mokuba made their way home carrying along with them a new bond that just can't be broken.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sniff* Well. that's the end, nothing more to it. *feels special* Hope you guys enjoyed my story! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes and plays in the snow* 


End file.
